


Prototype (Beta)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amon is slick, Angels, Angsty later on, Came up with the idea at school, Cause according to my friend I did, Chapters get bigger at chapter 3, Demons, Enjoy my knockoff brands, Ever just do something brilliant by accident, First time writing a book, Gen, Issac is a cheeky bitch, More characters will be added later I SWEAR, Murder, Nervous, Please let me know of spelling mistakes, Proofread-ed by my friend, Rashnu becomes rash later on, Some chapters are very short, Starts slow but gets better, Trust me....please?, at least for me, some are very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Issac Jackson is a depressed nerd who wanted help by contacting the supernatural but got tricked into summoning Amon instead thanks to the internet. So now Issac needs to deal with the supernatural and ordinary life and try not to die. Too bad the universe likes messing with him instead.
Relationships: None (yet)
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this story out! I plan more for the future and I try to work on it daily. I will try not to disappoint! Also all the chapters are fairly short so I will try to post two chapters at a time. But for now there will only be this one page until I hear any sort of feedback of people who want more.

Screaming, all I hear is screaming. “ISSAC GET UP WE GOTTA MOVE!” A voice yells. I get up, body aching in pain and stumbling but gaining balance. “Issac come on!” I could not see the source of the voice but I couldn’t find it. Looking around in panic I see a man with red glowing eyes screaming “YOU WILL NOT LIVE THROUGH THIS ATTACK” and everything went red.

“AHHH!” I scream, shooting up from bed with cold sweat dripping off my face, “Calm down…” I whispered to myself, my arms wrapped around me. After some breaths, I was able to calm myself down enough to get out of bed. Darn, nightmares sucks, especially if you haven’t had any in 10 years. 

I left my room and made my way to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, “Still me.” I thought to myself. Well I better introduce myself, my name is Issac Jackson, I am a 16-year-old teenager who has black slick hair and is pretty skinny, I have two long scars on my back that no one knows how they got there, not even my parents. I sighed as I prepared for the day ahead of me by putting on a black t-shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants.

I went downstairs and made myself breakfast, my parents were at work because today is Friday, so I was alone. My breakfast? A normal sandwich, not something you would eat for breakfast but I am lazy. I got my bag and put what I normally put in there. Three folders and a lunch box, my books are in my locker. After I pack my bag I was raring to go.

At school, the day was passing by like normal, English was pretty easy, but what was hard part of school? Math. It is always there where it happens. The teacher knows I am not good at math when I think under pressure, but no matter what, I am called on during class.  
“Issac, it looks to me like you were daydreaming again.” He said, a smile forming on his face. “So you get to do this problem, what is 2x+5= c?” I hate this, I was paying attention, the thing is that it takes forever for me to get it. “1 minute to get it.” He said with a knowing grin. I stayed still, trying hard to think.  
‘Stupid math problem and this stupid school. Who would even use this?’ “Times up Isaac!” He snapped. I sighed “May-May I use the bathroom?” I stuttered. I spent the rest of the period in the bathroom, having a mental breakdown. I might be over exaggerating but that’s what 

Normally when this happens it is near the end of class and my breakdowns are normally for 3 minutes and afterwards I use the toilet and scroll on Nowgram on my phone to calm myself down.

Except math class school was better than usual, oh yeah don’t characters explain the area of where they were in these scenes? Well to describe where I live it is pretty rural, there are barely any trees and were rarely any cars. I live about a few minutes away from the schoolhouse, not a problem at all. 

I made my way home from school and set my bag at the door and went to my room. I walked over to a little desk in my room and opened up my laptop. I knew what website would cheer me up, Deviantphoto! Now any sane person would break into my house and shoot me in the head while screaming that I am satan, and honestly I would say “Thank you.” as my last words but hey that probably won’t happen.

On Deviantphoto, I searched through the cringy and bad art and found myself on a post titled “How to Summon A Knowledgeable Angel” I decided to take a look at the list being as bored as I was and found out I have all the things on the list, so for a laugh I did it. In a chair I chose, I decided to get comfy sitting down. I closed my eyes as I followed the directions in the post. 3 inhale, 7 holds, 7 exhale, 3 holds, and all the meanwhile I had to focus on my “Third eye.” Nothing happened and when I was about to close my eyes I suddenly felt like I was falling, only able to see the color red. 

When I awakened it was on a hard stone floor I was chained down. Then I saw him. His sharp teeth shone as he looked down on me and smiled “Well what do we have here~?”


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome our boy Amon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also can someone teach me how to transfer fonts? It is my first time using this website so I am curious.)

Here I am, tied up, and a giant demon/monster thing towering over me. It looked like a wolf with a snake tail and it had flames for eyes. ‘Welp, I know where this is going.’ “No, No you don’t…” The demon replied trying to hold back a laugh. ‘Well, at least I know he can read minds.’ “Only in this dimensional plane can I read minds, speaking of which, maybe you can tell me what a puny human like you are doing here.” He mocked. “My name is Issac Jackson and I got here by a Deviantphoto post to summon an angel of knowledge, I tried it as a joke” I replied truthfully. The demon smiled, “My trap worked! Oh my god, a human actually tried it” he cried with joy. 

He suddenly started laughing maniacally. “Oh dear boy, I forgot all about that trap I made 5 years ago, and you- hahaha!” He cackled. ‘Oh yes, very funny Mr. demon man but I wanna go home now.’ “You wanna go home? But you just got here!” “Yea, but I wanna go home! Eat food, breathe, you know normal human stuff.” He reached out his hand all of a sudden. “Wanna make a deal? I swear It will be fun~” His voiced glitched menacingly but 'do I honestly have a choice?' “Nope, not unless you wanna stay!” He laughed. “Thought so,” I said as I went to grab his hand but then we both remember I was still chained down. “Oh whoops- my mistake” He unchained my hand then I shook his hand.

Next thing I knew I was inside my room, on the floor but not chained up. The demon man was standing over me, looking around. “Nice house you got here.” He said as he sat on my bed. ”So how are you planning to blend in buddy because I am not lending you my clothes, nor are you sleeping in my house, because then I wouldn’t need to worry about you killing me, my parents would.” I asked contently, genuinely curious of what he plans to do. He laughed and replied with “Watch this little trick~”

He looked at me with a proud glare as his body started changing. He basically only changed his height and made himself look about my age, he was now wearing a shirt that says “I am satan's child” and he had bleach white hair and crimson red eyes. And with a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of Rikes, he also had very tan almost bluish skin. With this transformation he looked more human than before. “Now I look like a teen!” He cheered. Damn even his voice changed to sound more human. “And to answer your question, ima just sleep in your backyard! It looks cozy enough, at least for my wild side.” He said with a knowing smirk. ”See ya tomorrow buddy, and have a nice chat with the angel tonight darling~” He added as he jumped out my window, breaking it. “That was a bad idea!” He chirped afterwards. I am going to have fun explaining that to my parents, aren’t I. I sighed, this was gonna come with a price, right?

I shook my head and decided to just go to bed and hope that none of this was real and was just a weird fever dream, otherwise I would really need to fix that window. That reminds me, what was the deal? Did he even say it? I can not recall so I am just gonna assume that we didn’t even make a deal and that this is a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon introduction. He is my favorite to write along with Issac. Also guess what knock off Rikes are.


	3. Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Trail Angel. (He doesn't have a name yet)

When I opened my eyes I was in pitch blackness, my body tied to a chair in the middle of nowhere. I tried to look around, “Hello? Is anyone here?” I ask out loud but I get no response until suddenly the sound of thunder shook the room and some lights turn on. With the light on, I could see a thin, yet muscular man sitting on a chair at a desk, one of his arms where as blue as the morning sky and the other arm was as red as blood. The rest of his body was erie gray and his face couldn’t be seen, at least from where I am sitting. 

“Issac Jackson, you are here because we, the court of angels, wanted to warn you of your fate.” HIs voice boomed. I looked around to see if I could find anything actually interesting, ‘oh hey that painting is pretty cool’ I thought as I looked at a painting that looked like a battlefield of angels and demons fighting to the death. “We know that you have summoned one of the 27 Spirits of Solomon, he is a dangerous being who isn’t allowed to step foot on earth and now he has thanks to you! Luckily there is a way to redeem yourself in our eyes, fulfill the prophecy and reseal him back into the body of Hell before he causes any damage! ” The gray man yelled at me.

I laughed at that one. “You think this is funny!?!” He boomed as I laughed harder. “Nah, I want to know why I should care” I spoke to him. “Because in the five seconds I looked at Amon I know that if I try to even fight him, I would crash and burn.” gray man shook his head. “That is why the prophecy exist! You just need to follow it and collect five items. The sword of ice, The chestplate of angels-” “Ok but where are these items?” “The sword could be found in the South Po-” “Okay who is paying me to travel to these places and what do I get for doing this quest?” “IF YOU LET ME FINISH ONE SCENT-” “Nah, I prefer annoying you. It is quite fun.” 

The gray man looked at me with anger. “WHY. WON’T YOu listen to me!” He yelled while somehow lowering his tone. “Real reason. To lazy to care, look man my ideal life is to have fun, not going on boring quest around the world. You could tell me the world is gonna end and I would post internet memes online about it.”

The gray man stared at me with a mix of awe and horror, guess he doesn’t know the power of Generation Z, which is the power to not care for anything and being highly depressed. The gray man shook his head and sighed, “Children these days…” he muttered under his breath. “Fine, we have decided we can’t trust you, at least not fully, so we will at least warn you for the future. We see beings of hate and one being of trust, find that man. AWAKEN.”

Then I woke up in my bed. Interesting, the demon and angel wasn’t a fever dream, so that means I need to fix my window in secret, “Yay...” I groaned out annoyed. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes and made my way down stairs thinking there is no way my life could get worse. “Hey! There comes my baby!” A voice chirps from the kitchen Oh wait it can. I mustered up a smile and said in my best chirpy tone of voice “Yep, here I am!” as I walked into the kitchen.

My mom and dad where both in the kitchen, surprisingly. “Hey champ, what’s up” he says smoothly, I like dad because he acts likes dads in the movies but mom on the other hand “So, can you explain why your window is broken?” Me being a surprisingly great liar, quickly says “Someone threw a rock at my window and broke it.” My mom sighed “Was it Jimmy again? I swear that goddamn kid never stops with his petty games.” She spat. 

Jimmy was the neighbourhood scapegoat. Ever do anything bad and don’t want to get blamed for it? Blame it on Jimmy. I feel bad for Jimmy, he has 50 punishments lined up for him everyday and now im going to make it worse. Well atleast Amon doesn’t get found out nor do I need to fix a window. Thanks universe.

Speaking of the devil, he said he was in the backyard. ‘Might as well check on him, after I eat’ I started making my way through the kitchen, grabbing a blandtart and sat down to eat. I was hoping I could eat my breakfast in peace when my mom spoke up. “Freaking bills, Issac have you been using your computer without me knowing again?” My mother glared at me with her crimson eyes. Why am I now noticing everyone has red eyes? Like god, god. Come up with better designs damn it! I chuckled to myself. Anyway back on topic about my mom, she has red, crimson eyes and we have about the same messy hair. Now you get to see her personality.

“Yes I did, sorry mom. Next time I will call you.” She sighs and lowers her head to lightly touch the table “WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK! ” She muffled screamed at me. Meanwhile my dad just put his hand on his forehead and sighed. May I add that my moms overreacting? I checked are bank account and we have over 1,000 so we should be good for the next year. “Honey please, I saw his internet history, he checked our bank before he continued and deduced that we were fine!” My dad argued.

As I said before, I don’t think well under pressure, not that I WASN’T good at math. I think I am about average at math, not super good though. Also he looks at my internet history? God dad, I feel sorry for you. During my thought progress my mom slams her hands down on the table hard. “THAT DOESN’T EXCUSE THE FACT THAT HE WENT ONLINE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!” She yelled at my father. I knew this was just going to be another pointless argument on another pointless thing. So before I am used in conversation I slip out of the room and opened a backdoor to my backyard.  
In the backyard, there are two trees and a blue swing set. And, of course there was Amon, happily swinging on the swingset like he was 10. “Hey there! I like your swinging device! It is very interesting!” He happily chirped. It is very hard not to forget that this man could kill everyone with a snap, but I might as well humor him. “That is a swingset,” I explained. “It tricks kids into exercising there legs because it is fun.” “Interesting!” He replied as he got off and walked towards me. “I may not be a human child but it was pretty ‘fun’” He grinned. “May I show you my definition of fun?” He asked me with a knowing smile, like hell I’ll turn down Amon. “Sure thing bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked him. Also more Amon yay!


	5. Amon and Arson Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon commits Arson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today. There is meant to be a font at the last sentence but I still do not know how to do that, sorry. Also the fic is known as Prototype beta because this is the beta version of the story. I will be rewriting it eventually. No I will not delete the story. Let this small chapter begin!

Amon grinned the most evilest smile I have ever seen in my life as he grabbed me by the hand and proceeded to drag me across town until he stopped by the house of John Steve. John is a prick who has been known to kill strays that wonder upon his yard. ‘Why does he do that?’ you might wonder, he says it is for fun but honestly screw John. “So,” Amon started. “I'm going to burn his house down, steal his soul, and let the animals he killed do the rest.” he said in a monotone voice.   
Now you see, any normal human being would stop him but John murdered my favorite stray “Mac Cat” who was called that because she was found eating a Tiny Mac so John can go to hell. “Have fun.”

Amon looked at me with a grin “You are coming too!” “No im not, I do not want to get arrested!” I hissed. Amon smiled more and said “We won’t get caught, I’ll disable the cameras with magic and you can destroy the place and steal whatever you want. It will be fun!” He tried to convince me and it worked. “Fine, i'm in!” I agreed happily. Amon smiled and said, “I knew you would get me! Let’s go!” He beamed.  
He stood still and raised his hands at the apartment and whispered “Barošana izslēgta.” and the power to the house turned off. Inside you could hear John screaming about how he was in a YBox match. Sucks to be him. “Quick hide!” Amon whispered as he dipped behind a trash can. I followed his lead and John kicked open the door to his house, stomping his feet as loud as possible going to his power box. “Move! Move!” Amon commanded in a whisper.   
We ran into his house and to be honest the house wasn’t so bad. We came into the living room and he had a leather couch and a freaking flat screen TV, which I now deem as mine. “I want the flatscreen.” I deadpanned and Amon looked at me with an idiot grin. “It is now yours, but I wanna find his room, that’s where his good stuff is at.” Amon grinned. “How do you know?” I asked curiously. “I am a demon who could accurately tell you actions from the past and future. Don’t ever doubt me on this one kid, I know what I am doing.”  
We climbed up a stairway that led to an upstairs hallway and we dipped to the right and opened the door to Johns bedroom to find “JES-” Amons hand clamped over my mouth as my blood became cold because of the horrendous scene. There was a man and a woman lying dead on the floor both bodies show evidence of being stabbed repeatedly. After my breathing calmed Amon mumbled one thing to me that brought heat back to my body “We will burn him too.” I agreed. This psycho lived long enough. “When will we burn the house?” I asked. “Right now.” “HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!” I hear from behind us. I looked John right in the eye and said in a tone I never used before in my life “Your murderer.”


	6. Burning alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon commits a crime uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short, I am working on another project so the next chapter of this book will be longer, I promise.
> 
> (By short I mean this is two paragraph's long.)

I figured out why I never used that tone because I didn’t say anything in that tone, Amon and I spoke at the same time. Weird how that works does it, talking at the same time. “Not the question I asked. I asked for names you dumb-” “Doesn’t matter if you are going to die.” Amon spat. “Jūsu dzīve ir forfeit” “The hell are you spitting? Your faces will be wiped from the face of the earth, I’ll tell you that.” John went in to punch Amon but Amon caught his fist and looked him dead in the eyes and said “Satan would love to punish you now~. DON’T KEEP HIM WAITING!” Amon laughed as John’s fist was set aflame.   
John screamed in terror and fell backward. “What the hell!-” John didn’t get to finish the sentence as his body started melting becoming a liquid of blood on the ground boiling, screams being the only thing left in the room. Amon’s face lit up as he grabbed some blood off the floor and put it in a mini bag. “For later ~” He said in a singsong voice A normal human reaction would be screaming or run in terror but I didn’t. Instead, I laughed maniacally at the puddle, because goddamn that was amazing! The way he melted like butter on a hot pan being used to make pancakes! I wish I got a hit or something though.

Amon looked at me with a grin. “I knew you would like the melting but let me show you something better ~” He said, back in his normal, non-demonic tone as if nothing has happened. He grabbed me by the shoulder and his eyes lit aflame showing me an image I love to death. The image of John's mother and father ridiculing him as his burning soul was being torn at by demonic versions of the animals he killed. It made me happy seeing scum like him suffer. Amon’s smile grew when he saw mine, “I like you, Issac,” He started. “You are the first human ‘friend’ of mine who didn’t run away, scream, nor hide.” I gave a slight smile “People like him deserve to suffer.”   
I think I made Amon’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like Issac so far? Poor boy can't think under pressure that well and he isn't the brightest with common sense but hey Amon will join the party next time. Hopefully It goes well...


End file.
